


My Babysitter's Been Kidnapped by a Vampire!

by ModernArt2012



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically the Idea of a babysitter being kidnapped by a Vampire, Gen, Kidnapping, Mashup time, Prompt 17: Kids Vampire Movie, So.... /shrug, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, Vampires, canon? What's canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: Or, Vampire Hunter Tenten saves damsel in distress Neji. This is the aftermath.





	My Babysitter's Been Kidnapped by a Vampire!

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "My Babysitter's a Vampire" thing, then a "Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire" and finally became some confluence of the end scene of the latter with the idea of a babysitter. I think it counts..... *sweats nervously*

Tenten finishes nailing home the last silver-plated nail through the coffin lid. Honestly,  _ spoon test _ . What would kids come up with next? She has to bite back a chuckle; it’s been quite awhile since she had such a hard time against a vampire. Good thing she got there just in time though, these kids’ dad would have been toast otherwise. 

 

“So, divorcee?” She asks to make small talk as they load the coffin into the back of her truck. Getting this to UPS was going to be a hassle, not to mention shipped to Finland. Damned laws about shipping dead bodies. Maybe she can get Neji to help? He’s surprisingly strong for such a slim build. Maybe he secretly works out? Seems like a good ground of commonality ....

 

The pretty male startles,“What, no.” 

 

Tenten nearly drops her end of the coffin. “Then - what - kids! You have kids!” 

 

Bolt pokes his head round the corner of the truck bed, “Uncle Neji is Mom’s cousin.”

 

Himawari agrees from where she’s being carted around on Bolt’s back, “Uncle Neji is our uncle!”

 

Which left Mitsuki. A little strange, to be honest, since he doesn’t look like Neji even the slightest bit, but adoption is a thing. Or stuff. Tenten isn’t judging. She eyes him, considering. Three kids might have been a drastic change to adjust to, but so was one kid, and at least this one was mildly competent with spotting the supernatural. She’d take it. “So Mitsuki’s yours?” 

 

Mitsuki smiles broadly, in a fashion that is entirely unsettling. “Oh, no, I’m just Bolt’s friend.” 

 

Neji yelps, “I’m just watching the kids for the night!” 

 

“Then how did you end up ....?” Tenten gestures at the coffin, because Himawari had said Neji was at an Italian restaurant when the vampire got him, and the place was pretty swanky. Like, date swanky. She wonders if she’s stepped in something really messed up tonight. 

 

Himawari pipes up, “Oh, no, we were picking up an order and the vampire got Uncle Neji in the parking lot.” 

 

Neji is blushing furiously. It’s adorable, and Tenten can’t resist the urge, “So your cousin got her pretty, single relative to babysit her kids for the night? And the only dinner you could think of was fancy Italian? Not hamburgers or chicken nuggets?”

 

“Well, uh, the meat at those places is so processed - and not good, too much salt - that is to say.” He sputters uselessly,  then deflates, “ Why must you call me pretty?” The kids are giggling madly in the background. 

  
“Just calling it like I see it.” Tenten winks, and Neji manages to turn fluorescent. “Here’s my  _ personal _ number, feel free to call anytime.” She climbs into the cab of her truck, hearing the incoherent starts and stops of Neji trying to respond. “I’d love to go on a date with a man who can handle being saved and lift a coffin.” She drives off to the sound of preteen snickering, and  _ knows _ she’s definitely going to get a call about a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me as I try to finish a monster fic in .... 2 days before the end of this event *because I want the badge dangit* /'eye of the tiger' plays in the background/ on tumblr at modernart2012.tumblr.com


End file.
